You love me again
by Invaine
Summary: She slept with Christopher. Luke called off the wedding. Lorelai left down. Two years later she's back? Will Luke accept her apology?


**"Please please write a reunion one shot. I don't mean 'smut goodness' (lol) but something cute, but also heartbreaking." I'll try my best! I know this isn't great, but I may possibly add another chapter. Let me know! Thanks again! Don't forget to review! I read them all:)) This is for javajunkie1. (If I got the name the name wrong I'm so sorry!)**

" _Luke please. Listen to me." Lorelai pleaded as Luke walked away from her kitchen towards the door._

" _For what? You to tell me how much of a mistake it was? That you regret sleeping with Christopher? That you love me and it meant nothing with him?" Luke yelled._

 _"Luke please." Lorelai repeated, and he sat down._

 _"Well?" Luke said as Lorelai sat in silence._

 _"I was drunk, and he was just, there." Lorelai said, and Luke laughed and stood up again._

 _"And if it was a random man that just happened happened to be there, would you of slept with him?" Luke questioned._

 _"That's different." Lorelai told him, and Luke shook his head._

 _"How is it different Lorelai?" Luke asked her._

 _"Christopher was my first love, I've known him all my life. He was there, I was hurt and I was drunk. It didn't mean anything. You're the one I want to be with, you're the one I want to marry." Lorelai told him, and grabbed his hands, but he pushed her away._

 _"No, I'm done." Luke told her, and her face fell._

 _"What do you mean done?" Lorelai asked._

 _"It's over. You cheated on me with Rory's dad, isn't that telling you something? He's the one you always go to, Lorelai. You said it yourself, you've known him all your life. How do I compete with that?" Luke told her._

 _"You don't have to compete Luke, because you're the one I want to be with." Lorelai cried._

 _"I can't do this. I'm done. It's over." Luke said, and walked off, but Lorelai blocked his way._

 _"It's not over. It can't be." Lorelai pleaded with him._

 _"Lorelai, you cheated on me, so yeah, it's over." Luke told her, and Lorelai watched him leave and as he shut the door, Lorelai broke down, she slid down the wall and cried into her legs as she brought them up to hug herself._

 _The next morning Lorelai walked outside in her tracksuit and made her way to Luke's, she looked a mess, she knew that. But she wanted to tell him goodbye. She couldn't stay here, not now. So she was going away for awhile, to heal. She entered the diner, and everyone looked at her as she walked though and up to Luke._

 _"I need to talk to you." She said to him, and he looked at her._

 _"Not now." He said and walked away from her._

 _"Luke. I need to talk to you." Lorelai told him again, and this time her tone made him look at her and the sight of her broke him, so he followed her upstairs._

 _"What do you need to talk about?" Luke asked._

 _"I'm leaving." Lorelai told him, and Luke felt his world stop._

 _"What?" He questioned._

 _"I'm leaving." Lorelai told him again._

 _"Why?" Luke asked her._

 _"Because I'm hurt, because I need to heal, and I and can't heal if I see you everyday. It hurts too much." Lorelai said._

 _"Don't leave." Luke told her, and Lorelai looked up to him._

 _"Why not? You don't want this anymore, and I can't stay here feeling like this." Lorelai said._

 _"You don't get to make me feel sorry for you, Lorelai. You can't act like I broke your heart because guess what?" Luke said to her._

 _"What?" Lorelai said quietly._

 _"You broke mine first." Luke said, still angry from last night, and he regretted the words he said as soon as he did, because he loved her more than he ever loved anyone, and he wanted her, but he was hurt, so he just walked away. Leaving Lorelai to cry silently._

 _Lorelai was about to leave when she decided she'd try saying goodbye to Luke one more time, so she got out of her jeep and walked into the empty diner._

 _"You're really leaving." Luke said gesturing to the bags in her car, and Lorelai nodded._

 _"Yeah." She said quietly._

 _"What I said before, it was out of order." Luke apologised._

 _"No you were right. I did break yours first, I slept with someone else, I cheated." Lorelai said, and looked down, and looked up when she felt Luke come closer to her._

 _"I should go." Lorelai whispered, looking into his eyes as he stood in front of her, centimetres away._

 _"Yeah, probably." Luke said, and looked at her, and before either of them could think or react, their lips were connected, and he was pulling her closer to him, her arms around his neck as she stood on her toes as he was taller than her. Lorelai slowed the kiss down, and once it stopped fully, she placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him sadly._

 _"I have to go." Lorelai said, and Luke nodded. Lorelai brought her hands down and removed her engagement ring and placed it in his hands and closed them. With one last kiss, Lorelai walked out the diner and drove off, tears rolling down her face. In the diner Luke looked at the ring in his hand and sat on a chair, tears falling as he realised the love of his life had gone, and he didn't know if he'd see her again._

Luke woke up with a jolt at the sound of his alarm. Two years had passed since he'd said goodbye to Lorelai, and he still loved her as much as he did then. He just couldn't let go. He tried, but no one was ever good enough, no one was ever her.

He walked to the sink and got himself some water as he looked at the box with Lorelais ring in it that he hadn't moved in two years, just sitting on his book shelf. He shook his head, and got dressed and opened the diner, ready for the morning rush.

Lorelai got out of the taxi and stared at the house she left two years ago. She'd spent the first year in California, doing nothing in particular, just drinking her way though every bar, and going back to an empty hotel room every night, and cried herself to sleep as she remembered how she ruined the best relationship she ever had, and how the man she loved probably hated her. The second year she spent hiding out in a little apartment in Boston, working in a small office, but it didn't do her any good. She still loved Luke as much as she did when she left, but she was finally ready to accept that he's probably moved on. She'd had Rory spy on him, and she'd told her that he was obviously missing her, but Lorelai never believed her when she said it, thinking it was a plead to get her home. But two years later she was back, she felt like she'd been gone long enough. Lorelai opened the door and threw her bags on the floor, and collapsed onto her sofa, looking around her house brought back memories of her and Luke. Like when they were looking for Rory's chick, or when he literally swooped her of her feet when they got back together after the whole thing at her parents wedding, the laughs, the cries, and arguments. Lorelai decided to go upstairs and get a shower, and then she'd go and see Luke. She needed to see Luke. If these two years old her anything, it was that he was the one. He was the love of her life. And she needed him.

Luke was wiping down the last table as the door opened.

"Sorry, were shut-" Luke began to say, but froze as he saw who it was.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said, and Luke stood still, no words could process for him to speak. So he just looked at her.

"I should of called, I know, but it's been so long and I missed you. And I thought if I called you you'd hide from me or something. But I needed to see you because I love you and these two years did nothing but make me realise how much I really love you. Luke, I am so in love with you." Lorelai said, and began to babble as talked, not realising that Luke had got really close to her. Lorelai was about to speak again when Luke pressed his lips against Lorelais, and Lorelai responded to the kiss instantly, throwing her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, he moved them both backwards so that she was pressed against the counter. Lorelai smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"You love me again." She grinned.

"Who said I stopped?" Luke replied, and kissed her again. Lorelai swung over legs, bringing him closer to her as she deepened the kiss, their need for each other showing. They continued to show each other how must they missed each other as lorelai pulled Luke closer to her, he moved his hands though her hair. It was the bell of the door that pulled them out of their moment.

"Mom! Oh my god!" Rory screamed with shock as she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai said, not even embarrassed as Rory was more her best friend.

"I came to tell Luke that you were back, but I can see he already knows that." Rory said, and Luke pressed his lips together as he looked down trying not laugh.

"I'm gunna go, feel free to continue, with- whatever. Bye." Rory said, and quickly left the diner with a smile.

"She has the worst timings, ever since conceived, I mean, could she of not waiting another 10 years?" Lorelai joked as she looked at Luke, and he just laughed.

"Now where were we?" Lorelai said, pulling Luke into her again, her face against his, and he smiled dangerously at her, sending her into bliss.

"Don't do that- the smile." She said, "it does things to me." Lorelai half whispered, and he kissed her softly, deepening the kiss as his hands met her hair once again, and her legs tangled around his waist, pulling him closer.

Luke lay in his bed and looked at Lorelai as she slept, and he smiled. She was back. He remembered the nights he spent worrying about where she was, if she'd found someone else, if she was hurt somewhere, but now she was here, and he felt relief fall over him. Luke placed a hand on her cheek and moved some of her hair from her face, she shifted in her sleep, and lay with her head just under his arm, balanced on his shoulder. He moved his arm over her and closed his eyes, and he drifted of into a deep sleep, with the love of his life rested safely in his arms.


End file.
